Stockholm Syndrome
by artprotest8
Summary: Whether it be intuition or a shadow, she knew she was never truly alone. Watch as Kagome battles a strange case of attachment and abuse.
1. Our first encounter

**Pleaseee don't kill me, I know I was suppose to update One Sweet Day forever ago! I am starting a new story simply because this idea has been floating around in my head lately. I will update One Sweet Day sometime this week. So please favorite, review, and follow!**

* * *

What did I do to deserve this? I don't steal, lie, or cheat! I even go as far as donating a dollar to that cancer fund thingy every time I go to Wacdonald's! Ugh... Let me start where it began.

 ** _6 months earlier..._**

It was a beautiful day out, but I found myself in the office filing out this report for my more than careless boss. _One of these days he's gonna get what's coming to him!_

"Higurashi! Where is my report?" I tried not to grind my teeth, and plastered on a fake smile.

"Well Mr. Yamaguchi I haven't quite finished it yet, but if you give me fifteen more minutes I'll be more than happy too." My tone may have sounded condescending but it was sweet at least.

"Fifteen minutes or your ass is grass!" I had to restrain myself from committing a homicide. This man had to be the laziest, most arrogant, self entitled man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. _Come on girl just two more months and you might get that promotion!_

I wizzed through the report with five minutes to spare and walked to the printer to put it in the manila envelope and then proceeded to the jackass's office. I knocked on the door three times and waited. _This jerk makes me do his report and now can't answer the door!_

I rolled my shoulders and tried again.

"Mr. Yamaguchi I have the report if you'd like to see it." Suddenly I heard two voices and a bunch of scrambling toward the door.

"Higurashi! Nice to see you... How did that report come?" I squinted my eyes and tried to look into his office. Sitting in his seat was a man with silver hair. I couldn't make out the rest of his profile due to my bosses' insistent blocking.

"It went well sir. Thank you for asking. If everything is alright I will go back to my desk." he nodded his head like an idiot. Suddenly something clicked, the CEO was visiting the company today. I grinned like a Cheshire cat and sweetened my tone.

"Actually Mr. Yamaguchi I will be taking my PAID lunch break if that's alright with you." He looked like he was about to be sick, I couldn't help myself. The man had made my life a living hell these past few years so if the Kami's gave me an opportunity why not seize it?

"Of course Ms. Higurashi, you hurry along now." His tone became clipped, I couldn't help but to relish in it. Before I got to turn around my name was called by him.

"Higurashi may you please step forward." All of sudden my smug attitude went out the door.

I stepped forward to see the CEO, he had long silver hair and... Doggy ears? Suddenly something clicked. _I went to high school with this guy! He used to get picked on all the time!_

"Yes sir?" He looked me up and down and I couldn't help but to feel ogled. There was a pregnant pause in the air, and I couldn't help but to feel like this guy was trying to intimidate me.

"Do you remember who I am?" I gave him a puzzled look and tried to assess his overall mood. He looked sharp and I couldn't help but to gulp.

"Um... I think we went to secondary school together?" He nodded and grinned.

"Very good Higurashi-san." I couldn't help but to think this guy was a pompous ass. He reeked of entitlement and I couldn't help but to feel he was off his rocker a bit, if you know what I mean.

"You said you were going to take your lunch break?" I nodded my head in affirmation and tried not to be annoyed. What? Don't act like you don't get a little rude when you're hungry.

"Well I shall join you and discuss your... Evaluation on your supervisor if you will?" I cocked my eyebrow and looked to my boss. The man looked like he was going to shit a brick.

"Alright that will be fine Mr...?"

"Takahashi, but you may call me Inuyasha." I smiled unsteadily and bowed my head.

"Okay Inuyasha-sama, follow me please."


	2. Red flags

**I'm gonna try to update this story as much as I can!**

* * *

We walked to the elevator and decided to go to a bistro that was across from our building, I loved this place because they served Italian Cuisine. In Japan, you don't come across that a lot. I had found this place after my first month of working at Takahashi Corporations.

We walked in an unpleasant silence, it was deafening hearing the click of my high heels on the concrete and his steady breathing. I looked to him and saw him tentatively starring at me. I looked away and felt myself nervously sweating.

"Why are you here?" I looked to him puzzled as if to asking him to elaborate.

"Why did you decide to work for my company?" I looked to him, and saw that something was off about him. He looked at me to my core and kept starring. I coughed and looked down to my feet.

"Aside from my graduate program recommending your company, I have always liked the approach you guys have had on your communications department. I um... admire how open you are to everyone of every kind." He grinned widely and nodded his head once.

"Thank you, I love hearing things of that sort Kagome." I was a little put off about him addressing me so familiarly. He was my CEO, not some lifetime friend. We walked up to the hostess and told them our seating.

"Fifteen minute wait, sorry." I was annoyed by her nonchalant attitude. _Does anyone give a fuck about customer service anymore?_ Inuyasha quirked his brow in annoyance and slammed his hand on her stand. She yelped and jumped up.

"Do you know who I am?" she looked at him in indignation and tried to maintain her composure.

"Obviously not!" Suddenly the cornea of his eye tinted to pink.

"Give me your manager. NOW." I wrung my hands, it was a habit I picked up from my mother whenever she was anxious. Suddenly the manager rushed out.

"Mr. Takahashi! I apologize we are training in this new hostess." Suddenly I saw Inuyasha's arrogant demanor return.

"That is alright Hatanaka. Just get rid of her." The poor hostesses face paled and it looked like she was about to sob.

"Of course Takahashi-sama." Suddenly I felt hatred for this guy. _What an asshole! How could he do that to the poor girl?_ He gave me his smug smirk and held his arm out to me. I walked past him and followed the manager to our seating. Inuyasha looked slightly peeved but he gave me a fake smile.

"I will have our best server at once." The manager hastily went to the back and grabbed a young man that had short brown hair. He had boyish features and looked to be my little brother Souta's age.

"Welcome to Pensare's, I am your server today and my name is Hikaru. May I start you off with an appetizer or a bottle of wine." I was about to answer but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Aw yes I would like to have the finest of your Pinot Noire and the lady will have a glass of water with a Cesar side salad." the server wrote it down and promptly walked away.

One thing Kagome hated is when someone tried to speak for her. This man or hanyou tried to act like he was her spouse. He was controlling and that sent a lot of red flags.

"Excuse me Takahashi-sama with all due respect I am a grown woman. I do not need to be spoken for. Please refrain from doing that again." Inuyasha smirked and toke a hold of her hand.

"See that's what I like about you... You always speak your mind." Kagome snatched her hands back and gave him a stern look. Inuyasha frowned and put his hands underneath the table.

"Why do you push me away?" Inuyasha's head bent down to the point where his bangs were covering his eyes. _Has he lost his marbles? The guys talking like we date or something!_ Just in the nick of time the waiter showed up with their entree. _Thank the Kami's._

"Here is the wine Mr. Takahashi. Would you like to order your main?" Inuyasha was about to answer but I interjected.

"Yes I would like to order the Chicken Parmigiana." Inuyasha gave her a look and turned to the garcon.

"Yes I would like to have the Steak, rare. With a side of fettuccine." the server bowed his head and went to put in the order. I hadn't even touched my salad and decided to munch on it to fill the awkward silence.

"Kaggie... Can I call you that? Do you have a significant other?" Kagome paused mid bite and put the fork down.

"I would like to keep our relationship a professional one sir, I also think that is a personal question I wish not to answer." Inuyasha's eye twitched and he brought his hands together.

"Of course Kaggie." _Why the fuck do you keep calling me Kaggie you creep?_ The garcon showed up with their mains and asked if they needed refills, once his duty was fulfilled he grabbed the remaining plates and handed Inuyasha the bill. He put 10,000 yen. _Show off much?_ They walked to the building and Inuyasha followed me to my cubicle.

"Is there anything else I can talk to you about Takahashi-sama?" His nodded his head in the negative and turned to her supervisor's office.

 _He didn't even ask me about my boss._


	3. Mother Theresa

**Hey guys! I am happy to see the follows and favorites. I really appreciate it! If you wanna talk one on one with me follow my tumblr at marblepapaya! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I had finally finished my day's work and decided to see if I could go home for the evening. I walked to Mr. Yamaguchi's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I walked in and placed my day's work in his wire basket. He looked uneasy and almost sad.

"Um sir, I finished my day's work and was wondering if I could clock out." He seemed dazed looking at me deeply and sighing. I don't know what it was, but something told me that he wanted to stay something. I cocked my brow and repeated the question.

"Yes you may Higurashi-san. Be safe out there..." I nodded my head in affirmation and looked at him slightly confused.

"Is everything alright sir?" He sighed and nodded his head. I took that as my cue to leave and grabbed my purse and laptop case from my cubicle. I took the elevator downstairs and proceeded to cross the indoor parking lot. My heels clicked loudly and my insides were nervous.

I was on edge. Something about Mr. Yamaguchi's demeanor bothered me, and the little side comment he made didn't make it any better. I sighed, maybe I was reading into it too far. I walked faster, I was all to familiar with the news stories about women being victimized in parking garages.

 _Stop watching Forensic Files girl. That stuff always puts you in the wrong mindframe._ I laughed at myself. I was being stupid! Honestly, what could happen? I walked this ways a million times before and I always ended up being fine. Suddenly my stomach rumbled.

"Maybe some pizza will be in order when I get home." I tend to talk to myself. Don't judge! I heard smart people tend to talk to themselves anyway, so ha! Suddenly I heard glass shatter. I whipped my head around and saw no one there.

"What the hell?" I turned around and walked faster. This was too creepy! I heard glass shatter again and began to haul ass. _Move it bitch! MOVE!_ I ran but my heels impaired me a little. I couldn't help but to be angry with the fact that I chose to wear heels today. I suddenly saw my car.

"Oh thank Kami!" I ran and tried to fish my keys out of my purse as quickly as possible. Suddenly... I felt someone's hot breath on the nape of my neck.

Paralyzed. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move, let alone do the self defense my mother made me take when I first when off to Uni. _Turn your head._ I needed to identify who my attacker was. I finally turned my head around and saw his piercing amber eyes.

"Hello Kaggie." Suddenly I went blank.

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding and wrists soar. It was dark, but I could make out the silhouette of things. I saw a dresser, and what looked like a wardrobe. _A bedroom._ I tried to move but my wrists seemed to be bound. _Where the hell am I?_

I tried to remember something, anything to how I got here. All I remembered was walking to my car and... Blank. I was frustrated. Clearly something wasn't right if I was tied up. I mean unless this was some kinky fantasy that I got myself into. _Yeah right._ I tested my feet and saw that they were free. I sat up and tugged at my wrists.

"Oh dear Kami." I tried to feel for any slack in my ropes and couldn't feel any. _Well whoever did these knots must have been a fucking boy scout._ I became desperate and started thrashing around.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Suddenly the door flung open and the lights flickered on. Inuyasha walked in with his hands in his slacks and his tie draped lazily around his neck. His button up was open showing a clear view of his abdomen. He stepped closer and sat on the bed.

"Hey Kaggie." I jerked around and screamed some more. He sighed and laid down next to me. He turned on his side and propped his hand on his head.

"I said hey." I turned around and pierced him with all the malice I could muster. He sighed and stroked my face softly with his hand. I stopped my fidgeting.

"Why the fuck am I here?" I seethed. I couldn't help but to be disgusted, this man preyed upon me and attacked me when I was vulnerable.

"Remember when we were in secondary school?" I didn't answer and he sighed. He gripped my chin harshly so I was looking at nothing but him.

"Answer me." I nodded my head and he smiled. If he wasn't a fucking creep and we were in different circumstances I would have thought he was gorgeous.

"Well I remember I use to be bullied and ostracized." His face quickly turned into a mask of anger, but then his face turned into a smile again. _Is this guy bipolar?_

"But you were always nice... You even stuck up for me once. Remember?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha ran around the corner and weaved and bobbed between people. Behind him was a wolf demon named Kouga and his band of loyal followers Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha ran into the gym and tried to find a way out but saw that the only door he could find was the one he went through.

"Well well well, if it isn't the half breed Inutrasha?" Ginta and Hakkaku laughed and high fived Kouga. Inuyasha began panicking and looking around for a teacher.

"Ain't no one gonna save your pathetic hide mutt. Now where were we? Oh yeah! You insulted me in Chemistry, remember?" Inuyasha stood and tried to be brave, but deep inside he was a nervous wreck. Kouga cocked his fist back and was about to punch his face in when he heard the most angelic voice cut through.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" In came Kagome Higurashi, she was wearing her volleyball uniform, which consisted of black spandex and the schools jersey. Kouga and his crew of misfits seemed to drool.

"Hey babe, I was about to pound dog breath's face to a pulp. Care to watch?" Kagome rolled her eyes and laid into Kouga.

"Look you self entitled jack ass I am not your girl okay? Besides, I would never date some low life bully." Kouga seemed to seethe and looked at Inuyasha.

"You ruined my chances dog breath." Kagome smacked Kouga upside the head and he whipped his head in a dramatic manner.

"What was that for?!"

"You clearly just skipped over everything I just said! I'm not interested."

"In what way aren't you interested?"

"Pick one!" Inuyasha chuckled and Kouga snatched his collar up even more.

"Was something funny Inutrasha?" Kagome flicked Kouga on the head and continued to yell at him.

"Dude! Just leave him alone or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell everyone your little secret." Kouga seemed to freeze and looked to her in terror.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and you know that I am more than capable." Kouga released Inuyasha and turned to his buddies. Kagome walked to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha brushed his shoulders off and scoffed.

"Keh. You didn't need to help, I had it handled." Kagome squinted.

"Oh really? Because it looked like Kouga was about to make you swallow your teeth." Inuyasha sighed and decided to swallow his pride.

"Thanks..."

"Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" She extended her hand and he took it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

 **PRESENT DAY**

"You were always nice." Kagome stiffened and turned the other way.

"You mean to tell me you kidnapped me because I was nice to you in secondary school?!"

"Well it's more than that Kagome, I am going to make you my wife."


	4. Contravene

**I'm in university currently and am holding two jobs so updates may seem a bit slower, I hope you can understand. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Wh-What?"

"My wife. You know, life partner? Mother of my children? Things of that nature." I wanted to snatch the nonchalance and cocky attitude in his tone. How dare he? I wasn't some woman who could be staked a claim on.

"You have lost your damn mind. I don't even know you, let alone wanna be with you!" He scowled and rose from the bed. His bowed his head to the point of his fringe covering his eyes.

"Watch what you say wench. I don't have any problem disciplining you." His tone was clipped and cool. A sudden nervousness washed over my skin. He walked to the door and twisted the knob.

"You will be my wife. Whether you like it or not." He stalked out the door and firmly slammed it.

"Newsflash! You can't force me to marry you!" As embarrassed as I am to admit this I began to thrash around like a toddler.

 _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this?_

* * *

I eventually tired myself out enough to fall into a restless sleep. I woke up and saw that my wrists were freed. I hopped up and ran to the door, the knob was unlocked! _Kami may be on my side yet!_

I was welcomed to darkness. I couldn't even see my hands in front of me, dread began to overcome me. _What if he's toying with me? WHAT IF HE TRIES TO KILL ME?!_

I ran to the bed and sat there with my knees to my chest. I was a coward. Here I was given the chance to escape and yet I was apprehensive... I began crying, no, not crying, sobbing.

What if I never escaped? I wasn't ready for the life Inuyasha had planned, I'm only 23.

 _Stop it! You are a Higurashi, we never cower or give up!_

My lips drew into a snarl, and I began to pace the room trying to come up with a strategy to escape. Despite the easy route given, I knew it was a trap. He wasn't a CEO for nothing. I looked around the room trying to find something sharp or something I could bludgeon him with.

I searched and searched and came up with nothing.

"Damn it!" I stubbed my toe on the corner of the bed frame. I clasped my hands around it trying not to scream. _If I scream he'll have a reason to come in._

I looked down at my toe to see that it was bleeding.

"Fuck." I grabbed the sheets from the bed and tried to dab it out. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Inuyasha in nothing but his silk pajama pants. He advanced towards me and lifted me to the bed.

"What did you do?" His tone was so quiet it almost seemed as if it were a secret being kept between us.

"What do you think baka? I stubbed it." He glared at me and walked out the room, I stared at the door until he came back.

The silence between them was awkward and deafening. She hated this, why couldn't he let her go?

"How did you know that I hurt myself?" His ears perked and he looked up from her repairing her injury.

"I could smell it." She cocked her head to the side in a curious manner and he almost laughed. _She looks like a puppy when she does that._

"You smelt my blood... What else can you smell?" He looked up at her with hooded eyes and huskily whispered.

"Your inner desires." She wound her hand up and...

"HENTAI!" He looked stunned and shocked and almost... pleased. _Is he a masochist?!_

"I wanna show you something Kaggie." I cocked my eyebrow and looked at him with baited patience. He grabbed my hand effectively dragging me out of the bed and into the hallway.

I was as blind as a bat, but somehow Inuyasha navigated himself through the house, or what I assumed to be a house. We suddenly were in a room with eight different monitors.

I looked at them, and squinted my eyes.

"What is this?" He held my wrist and turned my body towards himself.

"You can't tell?" I whipped my head to the monitors again and suddenly it clicked. My bedroom, my bathroom, my work desk, and all of the places I frequented everyday were on the monitors. Suddenly I felt sick.

 _Kami, how long has he been watching me?_

"H-How long?" She whispered, she felt like if she shouted that everything around her would fall apart.

"Since we graduated secondary school." She suddenly felt as if the room around her was muted. All she could see were the monitors displaying her life all over.

Violated. She felt violated and suddenly squeamish.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at her as if to display genuine confusion.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Her hands began to shake and she couldn't help but to collapse to the floor.

"Kami Inuyasha! You don't know me, and you want to marry me?! This isn't normal!" He was silent, as if waiting for her to finish her indiscretion.

She began rocking back and forth again, when she was younger she use to have violent panic attacks and the rocking seemed to soothe her. He sat down with her and pulled her onto his lap laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course I know you, I watch you every day Kagome. I've been with you every treck of the way." It was her turn to remain silent. He took that as his sign to continue.

"I was there when you graduated from university. I was there when you broke up with Hojo, and you cried yourself to sleep. Hell I was even there when I saw you fuck his best friend in an effort of revenge." She stiffened and wretched herself from his hold.

"No Inuyasha you don't know me, you stalked me. There's a difference. Kami so help me, when I get out of here I'm going to never find myself in a situation like this again." Suddenly the room was deathly silent, all except for the monitors and her heavy breathing.

"You aren't allowed."

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to leave me! You're mine!" Suddenly he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

 _Kami... Please help me._


	5. Infierno

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate you all immensely. Continue being lovely and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He carried her into the darkness again, making her stomach bubble in anxiousness. He carried her up a flight of stairs, making his shoulder blade dig underneath her breasts painfully. _At least I know I'm in some sort of house now._

He finally opened a door and put her down pushing her rather harshly into a room. The room was all white with linoleum tiles, it smelled of bleach and inside were all sort of things.

To the right of her were steel benches and handcuffs in-bedded on the side of them. To her left she saw endless amounts of paddles. Finally to the middle she saw medical supplies such as bandages and antiseptic.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"The Castigo room." Kagome scrunched her brows, she remembered taking Spanish in high school and knew the word sounded familiar. Suddenly a pocket of dread developed in her stomach.

"The punishment room..." Her voice shook with abhorrence.

"Very good, see that's one of the many things I love about you. You're so smart and beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" His hand encased her chin and she gnashed her teeth.

 _This guy really is crazy!_

"Since I love you more than you could ever know, I'll give you one more chance to apologize for what you said." Kagome stood there, and glowered at him. He sucked his teeth and almost sighed in disappointment.

"So stubborn. Well, it's no skin off my bones. You'll just have to learn this the hard way." He suddenly gripped her wrist as if to masticate it. She gnashed her teeth even more and looked him square in the eyes defiantly.

He smirked and yanked her over to the steel bench, he sat down and placed her on his knee, making her stomach effectively lean over so her fanny was sticking in the air. He cuffed her wrists and proceeded to do the same with her feet.

"Last chance." He sang in almost childlike way. She closed her eyes and almost wanted to kick herself for being so headstrong.

"Fuck you!" He grinned as if he were a Cheshire cat and unzipped her skirt, her bottom was displayed to him in nothing but her baby blue panties, he almost drooled.

"You're so pretty." He pinched her butt rather harshly and she squealed.

"Since you wanna act like a child, I'll treat you like a child. I almost hate to mark your skin. It's like... Porcelain." Kagome began to squirm trying to oust herself out of Inuyasha's hold. But to no avail she remained on his knee.

"This is your first time, soooo I decided to use my hand. Next time you will have to deal with rhyme and reason." Before she could give thought to what he said he slammed his hand on her ass. It tingled and made her want to scream. She so badly wanted to yell or cry, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Sooner than she expected he crashed his palm upon her backside again. She grit her teeth and felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I know baby, this hurts daddy more than it hurts you." Red hot anger coursed through her veins.

"Fuck you! I will never love you, you're a fucking lowlife monster." Inuyasha's face twisted in hurt and anger. He swallowed and proceeded to slap her bottom ten more times.

Being that Kagome couldn't handle it anymore she sobbed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to imagine herself somewhere far away from anywhere but here.

 _Kami must hate me._ Her backside began to turn raw, Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his hand over her left butt check.

"I hate seeing you cry, it's like watching an angel cry ya know? It hurts, I wish you would just listen and accept that you're going to marry me and give me all the pups I want." _I HATE HIM._

Kagome remained silent, she knew if she had another outburst that he would continue his assault on her rump. He took her silence and his cue to continue.

"All you have to say is 'Sorry daddy, I love you.' and I'd be more than happy to stop spanking my little angel."Kagome wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. She sighed and bit her cheek.

 _He'll stop if I apologize. All I have to do is apologize. Yeah but then there goes my dignity. This guy is gonna take every thing I have until I'm reduced to nothing._

Kagome stiffened at the realization, she needed to cooperate with his demented fantasy so she could escape. If she didn't this would be an ongoing process of misery.

 _No, I won't suffer anymore._

"I'm..." Inuyasha's ears perked and tried to pick up on her soft tone.

"I'm sorry daddy, I love you." Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear and released her from her shackles. He cradled her onto his lap and she flinched.

"The first step to love is admittance angel! Now we can move on, and build our relationship. I knew we were meant to be." He hugged her to his frame and her eyes widened.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The next morning Kagome was awoken to the smell of breakfast. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day she was kidnapped... Her stomach grumbled in an embarrassing manner and she blushed. She peered out of the door and saw that the sunlight was spilling through the windows.

She surveyed the house and saw that it was a fairly decent sized mansion. She was in an upstairs bedroom, and so she peered down to the living room and followed the delicious aroma of fish and rice. She finally stumbled upon the kitchen to see Inuyasha in his business suit fixing their plates.

"Good morning my better half, how are you on this fine day?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and decided to play along. _I need to gain his trust._

"I'm okay, just a little soar." He set her plate in front of her and sighed.

"I feel bad about having to punish my little princess." He turned back around and Kagome flipped him the bird while he dug into the cabinet.

"Aw! There it is!" He turned to her and opened her palm to place to Aspirin in her hand.

"Take these. It'll make you feel all better!" He smiled brightly and she looked down at the pills. She couldn't trust him, what if these were sedatives or some type of drug that could kill her? He waited with baited patience and shoved a cup of tea in her hand.

"Take it, you don't want me to be cross with you now, do you?" She sighed and quickly swallowed the pills. He smiled at her again and urged her to eat her breakfast. He watched her intently and it made her want to smack him. She finally finished and grabbed her dishes.

"Time to get ready, we have a lot to do today!" She again cocked her head to the side.

"Where are we going?" He turned to her kissed her softly. She didn't like being kissed without her consent, but he didn't seem to care.

"We are going to swing by my office while I finish a few things off and then we are going to shop for our home! I want you to really liven this place up. I know how you love to take on these little projects." She gave him a questioning glance and he seemed to understand what it meant.

"You're always watching that one show... Oh what's it called! Oh yeah house hunters! I remember you always shouting at the T.V. what house the couple should pick, you're honestly adorable." Kagome blushed and he continued to drag her to the bedroom.

"Okay, maybe we can dress you in red. Yeah, let's do it." He picked a mostly red dress with a black trim at the bottom that flared out. She looked at the dress almost as if it were familiar.

"I moved all your clothes here angel. So hurry up and get ready!" She rushed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. While tentatively cleaning herself she tried to formulate a plan.

 _Once we are at the department store I'll cause a scene and try to make a break for it. He can't possibly attack me in public._

She got out and began to dry herself off. It had been decided then. She would escape today and never look back.

 _Please be on my side Kami._


	6. Anastasia

**I apologize if the updates aren't as fast as they should be, I hope you enjoy this chapter and get some insight from this chapter. And again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You all are my inspiration for continuing.**

* * *

 _10 years earlier..._

"Get up half breed. I'm not finished." Inuyasha coughed up blood and fastened his eyes shut. No matter how hard he fought he always lost.

He turned over so his stomach was laying on the pavement. Every day. Every single fucking day of his miserable existence was spent as this.

"I will not repeat myself. This Sesshomaru grows tired of your insolence." With wobbly legs Inuyasha stood. Defiance gleaming in his amber eyes.

One thing he would never let Sesshomaru have is his submission. He would rather go down kicking and screaming. He spat blood at Sesshomaru's suede boots.

"Fuck you." Sesshomaru smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Very well then." He commenced in his cruel punishment. He hated Inuyasha with every fiber of his being.

He struck Inuyasha's temple causing him to collapse on the floor again. Sesshomaru than began to callously kick him in his abdomin creating blood in Inuyasha's mouth.

"I grow tired of this. Clean yourself up half breed." Inuyasha clutched his stomach. Sesshomaru turned to leave the room.

"Oh and make sure to come up with a believable excuse you arrogant whelp."

 _The next day..._

Inuyasha tucked his ears inside his beanie and made sure to cover some of his heavy bruising. The beating would be worse if he couldn't think of a valid excuse as to why he had another set of bruises.

He grabbed his doc marten boots and slipped on his winter coat and scarf. _Well here goes nothing._

He arrived at the school and saw it was relatively empty; one of the perks of coming early every morning. He walked to the classroom and sat down in his usual seat in the back. He pulled out his sketch book and began outlining a Heron.

He heard footsteps and a saw that a girl sat two seats to the right of him. She was magnificent, her midnight blue hair cascaded down her back and stopped between her shoulder blades. Her lips were a light pink which complemented her porcelain skin beautifully.

But by far the most striking feature of hers were her eyes. They were a an oceanic blue which was a commodity when looking at an average Japanese woman.

Suddenly realization hit him. This was the girl who stopped Kouga from kicking the snot out of him. Suddenly Kagome turned her head to glare at him.

"Can I help you?" He smirked.

"Yeah why don't you sit by me." Kagome cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless got up and sat next to him.

He took in her scent and noticed how enticing she was. Jasmine and fresh linen. What an odd combination but it reminded him of... Home.

"Is that a Heron?" He nodded his head and she smiled.

"You know they represent aggressiveness. Does that say something about yourself?"

"Keh." Kagome giggled and he smiled. Suddenly the class began to liter with students. Kagome got up and headed back to her seat. For the rest of the lecture all he could think about was Jasmine and linen.

* * *

 _5 years earlier..._

Inuyasha had decided to move out as soon as graduation came and never looked back. Sesshomaru was no longer his legal guardian meaning he no longer controlled and manipulated Inuyasha's life anymore.

He was strolling through the city. It was close to midnight, Kagome would be off of work soon. He quickened his pace so he would make it to his usual spot.

He saw her immerse from the restaurant, anger permeating her scent. She quickened her pace with tears rolling down her face. Inuyasha growled and stormed into the restaurant. He went to the manager's office and slammed the door open.

"What the fuck happened?" The manager began sputtering excuses and pleading with him, but they had an agreement.

"I told you that you were supposed to keep her employed until she graduated from university. Why the hell did I give you all that money in advance if that weren't the case."

"But sir, she is constantly late! And I am suspecting her heart really isn't into the work. She's becoming more and more forgetful lately and she honestly is causing a lot of mayhem with her clumsiness!" Inuyasha pounded his fist on the desk causing the manager to flinch.

"Fine, then I expect the money I gave you with interest by next Friday."

"Where am I gonna get 500,000 by Friday?!"

"Not my problem." He left the restaurant tracking Kagome's scent. He knew where she would be, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He arrived at Nogawa Park and saw Kagome walking toward the trail, it annoyed him she was careless enough to walk on a wooded trail at night. He tried to be inconspicuous. She was still crying and listening to her iPod. He could hear her listening to classical music.

He knew she must have had a pretty bad day, that stuff usually calmed her down. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her. He wanted to rip apart her manager. She should never cry. Never.

Her phone rang and she jumped clearly dazed.

"Hey mama. Yes I am heading home soon." She paused indicating her listening.

"I know mama, I just had a bad day. I'll be home in an hour or so." She sighed, no doubt her mother scolding her.

"I'm at Nogawa Park. I just need to blow some steam off." Suddenly her tone turned to annoyance.

"Mama please, I am trying not to be disrepectful but I'll be home in an hour. Goodbye." She hung up and tugged on her sweater sleeves.

* * *

She finally arrived home around one in the morning, her and her mother argued when she got home. All they seemed to do lately was argue. Kagome was becoming an adult and needed her own space. Her mother constantly told her she was free to leave, but so long as she lived under her roof she followed her rules.

"I love mama but she honestly gets on my nerves sometimes." Kagome began undressing all the while Inuyasha watched with heated eyes. Her pale skin was bathed in moonlight making Inuyasha's urges increase.

She was completely nude and slipped on a cotton nightie. She checked her phone and smiled. Inuyasha growled knowing it was Hojo she was texting. He had to find a way to tear them apart. It pissed him off knowing his woman was fucking some little boy.

 _I'll have something for him soon enough._ She finally set her phone down and fell asleep. He opened her window and crept to her laundry hamper. He dug until he finally found her panties. _Red._ Something about her wearing his color sparked pride in him. She was his without even knowing it.

He picked them up and put them in his pocket and walked over to her. She was breathing lightly and he smiled down at her.

She turned and he knelt down to kiss her temple. She swatted near her head and he snorted. He walked to the window and looked to her one more time.

"Goodnight Kaggie, I love you."


	7. My Dark Twisted Fantasy

**Hey all, I appreciate the feedback and all that you've given me. I will try to continue updating more often so you won't have to wait. Thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

Walking into Takahashi corporations was daunting. It seemed as though everyone knew what was going on and ignored the woman that was in their CEO's tight grasp. In her mind all she could think about was screaming, crying, or doing anything to make a scene so she could make a break for it.

Something told her, whether it be intuition or fear, that she shouldn't make a scene at his workplace. She knew that if worse came to worse Inuyasha's employees would protect him, they had an incentive after all. They walked into the elevator seemingly packed together like sardines by its capacity.

Kagome being one who preferred her personal space wanted to take the stairs. She hated elevators they gave her the creeps after she watched that American horror movie called Devil. They finally arrived to her floor and walked by a receptionist desk.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. I left your messages on your desk."

"Good work Sango, make sure to send two coffees for my fiancee and I." Kagome cringed. It just didn't sound right. She didn't love him and she never would. _He must be really confident to have me in public like this._

Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew if she made any suspicious type of moves she would be punished. She hated being leashed as if she were some pet. Inuyasha was demonstrating complete control and it made her skin crawl with disgust.

Sango walked in with two cups of coffee on a tray along with some sugar and creamer. She looked to Inuyasha and asked if he needed anything else.

"Yes please show my fiancee the restroom. I'm sure she would like to freshen up." Kagome arched a brow and stood to follow Sango. They walked out the room to the bathroom, having complete silence swallow them.

Kagome was internally battling with herself. _Maybe she could help me... Or she could make it worse! You can't trust anyone._ Sango suddenly turned to her with a grim look on her face.

"Look I know you're not here voluntarily." Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded dumbly. She felt if she spoke out loud Inuyasha would hear her.

"Whatever plan you have to escape, drop it. He's always ten steps ahead. I've worked for him for five years and quite frankly you aren't the first." Kagome felt her eyes burn. So... There was no hope? She should just give up?

"I am never going to be his little pet or wife. I don't belong to anyone but myself. So unless you want to help me... Stay out of my way." Sango starred into her icy blue eyes and saw the reserve and unwillingness to budge. She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright. I don't want you chained to him or anything, but there's some things you should know." Kagome nodded her to indicate her listening.

"You aren't the first person to endure Inuyasha's sick little fantasy. There were three others before you and they all died except for one." Kagome paled.

"All of them looked just like you. Petite, long black hair, and their names all started with a K." Kagome knelt down and began dry heaving. _This guy is a fucking psycho_ _._

"I now understand the severity of the situation. Once in awhile he would call his victims Kagome and now I understand why. You're Kagome aren't you?" Kagome sobbed and Sango drew her in for a hug. Kagome wrenched herself from Sango's grasp and lifted her legs to her stomach.

"I am so sorry, but he won't let you go. The only one who got away... Well she's in the witness protection program. She tried to take Inuyasha to court, but the damage was already done. He literally ruined her life." Sango looked to Kagome and wiped her tears.

"Please Kagome, you have to understand he won't let you go. Only Kami knows how long he's had this charade going on." Kagome turned to the mirror and tried to adjust her appearance.

"What happened to the other girls." Sango looked down at her shoes.

"He killed them." Deep down Kagome knew that was the answer but it didn't stop her from shaking.

"Kami, I need a smoke." Sango smiled and gave her pulled an e-cigarette out of her purse.

"I know it's not the same, but I'm trying to quit myself." Kagome nodded and took a puff. Instantly feeling a bit better.

"I just have one more question." Sango nodded her head as if to say continue.

"Who was the one who got away?" Sango puffed out her smoke and looked to Kagome.

"Kikyo Tanabe."

* * *

Inuyasha finished up his work and decided on getting them lunch. Kagome wasn't really hungry so she didn't have much input on what to eat. They arrived at Wacdonalds, and Kagome couldn't help but to raise a brow. She use to eat here all the time when she was a teen.

Inuyasha walked up to the counter and demanded service.

"I want a Quarter Pounder and my lady wants a double cheeseburger, no ketchup! She's allergic." Kagome wanted to be surprised that he knew what she wanted but, what did she expect? The guy was obsessed with her. They sat down and Kagome picked at her burger.

"Eat, we have a bunch to do today." Kagome nodded her head and sipped her Coke.

"Inuyasha..." He looked to her while his ear twitched.

"Why do this? I mean, why go through all this trouble?" His took a bite of his burger and grunted.

"Because you're my woman. That's why. You love me and I love you." It was hard not to become annoyed with his distorted logic. She didn't understand how someone could be this delusional.

"Inuyasha, we both know that to some degree we aren-"

"NO." He pounded his fist on the table, causing somewhat of a scene. Kagome smiled and laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha please. I just wanted to know."

"You will learn to quit questioning daddy okay? I know what's best for you mommy."

"Mommy?" _What in the entire fuck is wrong with this creep?_


	8. Momentum

**Hello all, I was going over my reviews and am pleased to see that so many of you like it! Especially Chelsea Tygers! I love your stories! Anyways thanks again for all the love and enjoy.**

* * *

They were in the parking lot of the home furniture store. Kagome looked blankly in front of her while Inuyasha chattered her ear off. She suddenly felt Inuyasha tap her shoulder and looked concern.

"Hey you alright?" She nodded her head and tried to plaster on a seemingly realistic smile. He gave her a toothy grin and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Let's do this!" Kagome unbuckled herself and turned to open the door, only to see Inuyasha standing right by it. He followed her everywhere except the bathroom like a lost puppy dog. She snorted to herself. _Well he is a dog._

"What colors were you thinking for the house? I liked the theme you had at your apartment." Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed.

"If you want, we can do that in the colors you like... So maybe white, red, and black...? Inuyasha grinned and lifted her up in the air. Kagome was never one for public displays of affection so she couldn't help but to look around when he set her down.

"Inuyasha..." He turned to her and she suddenly felt the need to reconsider her words.

"Um... Daddy, I was wondering if you could please tone it down on the PDA." Inuyasha smiled and gripped her hand roughly.

"Okayyyy. Only if you give me a good enough reason to mommy." Kagome cringed. That's all she seemed to do whenever she was around this lunatic.

"Well, mommy doesn't like daddy's goods to be shown to the world." Inuyasha suddenly looked like he had an epiphany.

"Of course! You're so smart and beautiful! I hope our pups have your beauty and brains." Kagome cringed again but gave him another fake smile.

They entered the store and saw that it was fairly empty except for a few customers and the employees. Inuyasha yanked Kagome to the bedroom section of the store. She saw that there was an exit in her peripheral.

She could make a break for it, she could escape and never look back. But all she could hear were Sango's words ringing in her head. Suddenly she broke out in a cold sweat. _He's expecting_ _me to run. He's testing me..._

If she was going to escape she needed to strategize, so throwing caution to the wind and hauling ass to the exit wasn't going to get her far. She shivered, she could only imagine what he would do if he caught her.

"Okay mommy pick out anything you want! You know daddy is good for it." She hated egotistical assholes who flaunted their money for the entire world to see. If he really knew her, he would know she hated people like that.

They picked out a beautiful cherry wood canopy bed with matching dressers and a night stand. Kagome selected black leather couches with plush red pillows to accent Inuyasha's living room. She picked out a plush faux sheep skin carpet that sat underneath a cherry wood coffee table.

They paid for their purchases and were told that their furniture would be shipped by tomorrow morning. They walked to the car hand in hand. He opened the door for her and jogged to the other side.

He sat down in his seat and turned to her smiling.

"You passed." Kagome arched a brow and pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you passed! I knew you were the one Kaggie! All the others tried to run when I took them to that store but not you! I knew you loved me. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Kagome swallowed and shook her head dumbly.

Inuyasha started the car and was chattering Kagome's ear off again. She was in and out of the conversation due to her thoughts consuming her. _So I had been right, he was testing me. I need to find a way to escape or better yet alert the authorities._

Kagome was even weary of alerting the authorities. She was afraid of placing trust into the wrong person, Inuyasha was a man of power and could influence anyone with the right amount.

They finally arrived to Inuyasha's house and walked in. Kagome kicked off her shoes and Inuyasha lifted her up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have to walk." She hated being babied and quite frankly she was tired of Inuyasha's coddling. They reached the bedroom, Inuyasha set her down and plopped down on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome stiffened and tried to be casual. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Inuyasha, would you ever force yourself on me?" Inuyasha's face seemed to be neutral as he laid down on the bed.

"I don't know. I've waited so long for you, the urges are becoming hard to control. I'm trying to be a gentleman." Kagome perked up hearing his words.

"A gentleman?" She seethed.

"Yeah! You know how hard it was for me to watch you fuck those little boys? You need a man." Anger was slowly licking at her. She always had a bad temper.

"No disrespect, but who told you to watch?!" Inuyasha's face suddenly turned into a sadistic grin.

"Watch your tone princess, I have no problem punishing you." Kagome's face dropped. She decided that closing her mouth about the situation was the best option she had.

She turned to her side so her back was to Inuyasha. She starred blankly at the wall, thinking about how she took her freedom for granted. _It could be worse._ She shook her head. She wasn't about to make her situation any less dire than what it was.

She suddenly felt Inuyasha curl his arm underneath her and pull her into him, causing them to spoon. Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha began to kiss her neck inducing her to stiffen. He suddenly flipped her over and began to kiss her lips.

She wouldn't react, she refused to let him get the pleasure of her sexual gratification. She suddenly felt his claw dig harshly into her back.

"Ah!" He took the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth causing her to awkardly moan out. He took that as his sign to continue. She was laying down on her back making Inuyasha on top of her. She realized her vunerable postion.

He spread her legs apart and nestled in between them. She began to panic. She felt him rock back and forth, she decided to speak up.

"Inuyasha, please. I'm tired. Not tonight." Inuyasha looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction and sighed.

"Okay, not tonight. But just know, I won't wait forever." He got off her and walked to the bathroom. She turned to her side and felt tears burn her eyes.

 _He won't wait forever._


	9. Canary

_**I sincerely apologize for the delays in the updates. As I have said before I work two jobs while attending university so my schedule isn't the best at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please favorite, comment, and follow the story.  
Best,  
Artprotest8**_

* * *

It had been a month. Inuyasha was showing signs of trusting her and to be quite frank she was beginning to see herself as normalized to his affections and her position. She was not about to become a complacent housewife. She was a Higurashi she was strong and independent! Yet... She was petrified of leaving and being caught.

Without her realizing she had let Inuyasha intimidate her into submission and she would be damned if she continued to let him do so. She sat up from their bed. _Kami Kagome, your practically eating out of his hand. Sleeping with him? Eating dinner with him? You're literally his wife without the title and sex._

Sex. She cringed. Inuyasha was becoming more and more persistent lately.

He hadn't exactly forced himself upon her, but he kept reminding her that he would mate her sooner or later. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"No! You will not cry. You have no reason to cry." Inuyasha extracted himself from the bathroom in only his towel. Kagome rolled over and covered herself with the comforter. Inuyasha smirked and walked over.

"Hey mommy. Too shy to look at daddy?" Kagome wanted to vomit, but refrained from doing so. Something told her that Inuyasha would not appreciate her throwing up all over their bed set.

"You could say that." She mumbled. She walked to their wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the day. Inuyasha required Kagome to go to work with him everyday. It was smart considering she would make a break for it if he left her alone.

She walked to the shower and locked the door. She made sure to at least have that small piece of privacy with Inuyasha. He followed her everywhere and with Kagome being a very solitary person she was on the brink of insanity. She turned the shower head on. Why had the Kami's forsaken her?

She didn't understand, she did everything she was suppose too. She was a good person. This didn't happen to good people did it? Well at least not to people like her! She sighed and slipped her clothes off. _Enough of the pity party girl. Time to figure out what you're going to do._

 **Inuyasha POV**

She was stalling the inevitable. She knew as well as he did that this was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. He was trying to be patient. He knew Kagome was a free spirit and wasn't one to be tamed. But he was here to put that to a stop. He would dominate her, brand her as his, and he could give a damn who had to say anything about it.

She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. _Typical, as if I couldn't knock the door off its hinges._ When he first started his surveillance of her he couldn't help but to notice how lonely Kagome was. She had friends, but she seemed to always be alone whenever he watched her. He couldn't help but to yearn for her and fill a void she wasn't even aware of.

He would never let her go. He had to keep a tight leash on her, he knew she was planning of an escape and he was prepared for it. _My little canary needs to realize she's better in her cage._ He grabbed his tie and wound it around his neck. He suddenly heard the shower turn off.

He could hear everything; her heartbeat, the sound of her sighs, and even the padding of her feet on the tiled floor. He heard her zip her dress up and rolled his eyes. _Such a prude._ She emerged from the bathroom wearing a coral colored dressed that wrapped around her body tightly, but in a professional way. She paired the dress with a skinny black belt and had her hair up with a few loose tendrils framing her face.

 _One thing I'll give her, she knows how to dress nicely._ She walked to the walk in closet and grabbed her black patent leather pumps. She turned around only to have Inuyasha right in her face. She yelped and gave him a dirty look.

"Can you help me with my tie?" She slipped her heels on and and stood up. She grabbed the tied and hung it around his neck beginning the process.

"Who taught you how to tie a tie?" She paused for a moment then continued on with the task.

"My father did." He wanted to smack the hell out of himself. _Of course he did jackass! Who else would have?_

"I suppose you knew that though. After all you've been my eye in the sky." He scowled and grabbed her hand into his.

"First off, if I did know why would I ask? Second off, I was just protecting you. This world is full of crazy people, I just had to protect you and know where you were at all times." Kagome's eye twitched.

"Oh? Well thanks dearest." She tightened his tie around his neck too tightly causing him to chock a little. He growled, she kept testing him. _A trip to the Castigo room is due soon._ He walked up behind Kagome and grabbed her ponytail firmly causing her head to jerk back into his chest.

"I would hate to have to spank my little princess again. But then again, I don't think a spanking will do. No, what I have in store will be much worse. So what's it gonna be princess? Good behavior or punishment?" Kagome was breathing heavily and had tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. Something stirred in him.

He bent her neck so he could easily access the junction that met between her shoulder and neck. He licked it slowly and blew in her ear.

"Your skin is so sweet." He whispered. She began shivering while he grounded his length through the fabric in her skirt and nipped her ear.

"You like that?" Kagome was incapable of answering due to the sensory overload. He saw her distraction and took the chance. Suddenly Kagome screamed causing his ears to ring.

"Y-You bite me!"

"Take that as a warning." He licked his lips. He could taste the metallic tang of her blood on his tongue. _Delicious._

"And what the fuck does that mean?" She had never swore at him before. She must be very angry. Good.

"That is a courting mark. Meaning if I don't mate you within the next month you'll die. I told you I was serious Kagome. You're mine." Kagome blanched. She seemed to have gone into shock. He snapped his fingers in her face and she finally came through.

"How could you?" She was whispered as if they were having a secret conversation.

"What do you mean?" She suddenly rounded off and smack Inuyasha, causing him to bleed a little in his mouth. _She can give a good smack I'll give her that._ She wasn't finished and went to punch him but he caught her fist.

"You weren't listening to daddy. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you."

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" She tried to run, but he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She began thrashing around and kicking her feet while punching his back.

"Yeah that's it fight me off. It makes my dick harder." She screeched in anger, while he walked to the Castigo room. _She'll learn one way or another._


	10. Porcelain Priestess

**Sorry for the hiatus, things have been piling up lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it about Kikyo so you can an insight of Inuyasha's ways and past. Enjoy!**

 _ **artprotest8**_

* * *

She had been paranoid as of late. She could sense something ominous rising and she knew that he had something to do with it. She sighed while shakily grabbing her teacup and plate. She was a plethora of nerves. She usually wasn't this anxious considering her doctor prescribed her a higher dose of Valium. She wasn't some weak slip of a woman, if anything she was constantly composed giving a facade of being collected.

Yet... her guise was becoming more and more difficult as the days passed by. She knew in a sense after escaping she would never be the same. She wasn't however expecting him to still rule her life so much so where she couldn't complete a daily task without having an anxiety attack. She clenched her fists. _Curse him. I am merely surviving not living. He shall no longer direct my life in misery. I wont allow it!_

She sat up and began pacing. She needed a plan of action she couldn't rest knowing her problem had yet to be dealt with. She had to contact the Satsugai girl, but doing so without alarming her "spouse" would be tricky. If he so much as sniffed something suspicious he would report to Inuyasha like the little rat he was. Perhaps she could... No it was too risky and she refused to involve her little sister in this charade.

She was desperate for a plan of action she constantly dreamed of his brutality all those years ago. She even had scars marring her backside still. She felt her eyes blur. She hissed. _Typical weak girl. He isn't even here yet you cry._ She suddenly heard a knock at her door, three knocks and one kick. _Kaede._ She sat up and peaked through the hole.

Kaede was standing by herself holding groceries. She sighed, her sister was too kind at times. Had it been her she probably would have given up by now. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"Hello sister, what brings you here?" Kaede gave her a pointed look and sighed.

"You know why I am here Kikyo." She turned back to her initial task of stocking her cabinets and fridge. Ever since her abduction she hadn't had the courage to leave her home unless it was an emergency. Kaede had taken to buying her groceries and other monthly necessities.

She had even taken a job that required her to work from her home. It wasn't a life of fulfillment, but it was one of safety. He had paranoid her to the point of keeping a pistol under her pillow while sleeping.

Kaede worried for her sister, before this tragedy Kikyo had help run their shrine and was stoic yet kind. Everyone had called her the porcelain priestess. She reminded them of a beautiful doll, which in hindsight caused many male suitors to visit the shrine. _Including him..._ She constantly had that day replaying in her head on a constant loop.

It tortured her. She repeatedly went over what she could have done to prevent this from ever happening from the first place, but no matter what way she thought about it she knew he would have found a way to snatch her.

 _8 years prior..._

She had just finished sweeping the shrine grounds and picking up random debris. Aside from the Sunset shrine this was one of the oldest standing shrines in Tokyo and constantly frequented visitors. With that being said she needed to have continuous upkeep of the ancient shrine.

She smiled to herself. Kaede and her had inherited the shrine after the untimely death of both her parents. With her grandparents passing a few years prior she had taken the shrine on full heartedly. It reminded her of the summers she spent here with her parents. They had gone every year to visit their grandparents and couldn't bear to part with it.

The shrine was not only a place of solace but a place of remembrance for her late parents. She belonged here. It was her safe haven. She grabbed the broom and headed to the storage room. She suddenly heard the bell ring. _Someone is here._ She scurried to the front and bowed her head.

"Gomen'nasai. I hope you weren't waiting too long for assistance." The man chuckled, she stood up straightly trying not to wrinkle her priestess garbs.

"So you are the porcelain priestess." She shrugged and cleared her throat.

"So what may I help you with sir?" His eyes had a glint to it, causing her intuition to kick in.

"It's fitting. It's almost as if... you're ethereal." Not being one for compliments she blushed. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Takahashi Inuyasha, but you... You can call me Inuyasha."

"Well... Takahashi-sama what may I assist you with? I have many obligations today." He rubbed her knuckles and lowered his head, intending on kissing it. She wrenched her hand and sighed irritably.

"If you are here to harass me then please leave. I am in no mood for your advances, I am a Shinto priestess and devout myself to a life of celibacy. Good day." She turned on her heel and left him standing there smiling.

"Perfect."

 _Present Day..._

She hadn't understood his motives until he began calling her that girls name. A fantasy. That is what he seeked, she was merely a filler for his demented thought process. What she didn't understand was why he chose her of all people. Was the girl similar in looks? Perhaps she was a priestess like herself. Whatever the case may be Inuyasha had used her quite violently and she would rather die than go back to something so heinous.

She sat back to think, what could she do to stop this from happening to anyone else? Had he gotten to the girl he so frequently fantasized about? She had hoped not. She didn't wish that upon anyone not even her worse enemy. She did know there were others before herself, but she had been the only one to get away so far. _Kagome. Why did the name sound so familiar?_

She wasn't sure as to why she started thinking of her but something told her a tragedy was going to occur. She grabbed her laptop and went to gather information.

 _Kagome... Who are you?_

 _5 years prior..._

He had just finished one of his sessions with her. He sighed and looked down at her, he had been especially rough today. Something must have triggered him to be more than cruel. She had passed out from the pain. So be it, once she woke up they would go back at it. He wasn't even closed to being satisfied

He grabbed the comforter that draped over her body and proceeded to lift it. Her creamy skin was marred with hues of black and blue. Her lips had cracked to the point of bleeding. She wasn't what she was before, he was getting tired of her already.

He tapped her head lightly. She stirred and scrunched herself up into the fetal position. He snorted. _Typical._ He wound his hand up and slapped her. She screamed and stood up quickly, she knew what he wanted and learned the hard way if she didn't cooperate she would suffer even more.

"Kagome. I decided to let you rest up a bit, I am nowhere near done. You've been slacking lately with your responsibilities and I won't have it." She flinched. There he went again calling her Kagome. He only called her that when he was in a particularly foul mood.

"Hands out." She put her wrists forward and cast her eyes down. He hated eye contact, he had told her it was as if she was implying they were equals. She remembered that lesson rather harshly as well.

"Onward." She picked her feet up and headed to the Castigo room. Her stomach tied in dread and anguish. It was going to be especially agonizing today she could tell by the tone of his voice.

They entered the room, she bent down on her knees and cast her eyes to the floor again. He circled her nude form and glared at her.

"What is you purpose?"

"To please you master." He yanked her hair causing her to yelp.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear bitch." Mind games. He always told her this and no matter what she said he would hit her. There was no right answer. He grabbed his leather crop and smacked his palm lightly with it.

"What is your purpose? And so help me if you answer wrong it will be worse this time around." She looked to the ground and tried to calculate a formidable answer. She would give anything for him to just stop.

"I don't know sir. I have failed you." He chuckled and went on to full blown laughter.

"You got that right you stupid little cunt." He punched her in the back of the head causing her to fall forward. She fell on her stomach and tried to scurry to get up but it was too late. He slapped the cold leather crop against her back repeatedly until he grew tired of it. She was panting harshly and began to sob.

"P-please master." He grabbed her by her neck and began squeezing.

"Speak when spoken too wench." He threw her on the ground again and proceeded to walk away. Relief washed over while she rested her battered body. She suddenly felt a searing pain against the open wounds on her back.

"Don't want you to pass out again." He was pouring salt on her wounds! She screamed violently and convulsed in pain. He yanked her up by her long hair again and walked her over to the shower.

"Get in." She crawled to the shower and laid there while the cold water encased her body. The water suddenly stopped and he lifted her up tenderly. She bobbed her head on the verge of passing out. She was suddenly thrown against the wall and had her cuffs removed.

"Stand up." With wobbly knees she stood. He smirked and rubbed her face tenderly.

"Good girl now spread against the wall." She put her arms up as if she was being searched. He cuffed her arms against the railing again and cuffed her legs individually so she was spread apart.

"Stand still." He whispered in her ear. She held her breath waiting for her torture. She suddenly heard the door slam. She breathed easily. He finished! Suddenly she felt a whip crack against her back.

"KAMI!" Her wet skin caused the whip to break her skin even faster than what it would regularly. He proceeded to whip until her skin looked like a bloody, lacerated mass. She had urine and blood trailing down her legs. Not only was her torture physical but he would play little mind games. She should have learned by now his intentions were never kind, but each twists he took was different.

She truly never knew what he would do next, he wasn't a creature of habit. He let her down from her shackles and cradled her body again.

"I love you Kagome."

"I-I love y-you too mas-master." She passed out from the extreme stress of her body. He lifted her up and walked back to the master bedroom. He rested her on her palette on the floor and sighed.

"Oh Kagome, when will you learn..."

She tossed and turned throughout the night. She had a dream that angel came to her. She had told her she wouldn't suffer any longer. Suddenly she woke up and looked to her left. Inuyasha was soundly sleeping on the bed. She knew she couldn't over power him, but what else could she do to escape?

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha had given her a bracelet to withhold her purifying powers. All she could really do with her reiki was heal. She never attempted to try anything else out of fear he would punish her. She suddenly formulated a plan, she tested out her powers to see what she could do. She decided she would use her reiki to trick him. She waited the rest of the night for him until his alarm went off.

She rapidly closed her eyes and focused her reiki on lowering her heart rate. She felt him get out of the bed and focused even harder. He bent down and she laid there pretending to be dead. He squinted his eyes and shook her. Her head lulled to the side and he suddenly began to panic.

"Not again." She shook her and saw her body wasn't moving. Her pale skin was a ghostly white and she wasn't breathing. He put his ear to her chest to see if there was a slight heartbeat and heard nothing. He sighed and stroked her face.

"You were one of my favorites." He went to the bathroom and pulled out his cell.

"I got another one." She breathed shallowly and held on to her reiki. _Just a little longer._ He walked back into the room and looked to her again.

"Nah, I want a burial this time. She was a priestess. I'll give her that much." She almost breathed in relief.

 _No incineration, thank you Kami._


	11. Sovereignty

**Hello all, thank you for the feedback and love. I decided to delve into Inuyasha's past a little for the previous chapter and am hoping this chapter gives insight and depth to his character. I hope this helps you draw a better picture as to why he is the way he is.**

 **This chapter contains sensitive content such as sexual assault/abuse. Please be advised to treat this carefully and not comment anything that will ultimately be offensive to CSA survivors.**

 _ **artprotest8**_

* * *

 _10 years earlier..._

"Come forth half breed." He hated this part of the day, if he could choose between getting his ass kicked every day opposed to this he would gladly take the beating.

"On your knees filfth." Inuyasha bent down to his scabbed over knees into a pile of grits. He tried to clench his teeth so the pain wouldn't get to him. Anyway that Sesshomaru could find to give him pain he would do it. He was a sadist to say the least and found new ways to torture him whenever he could.

He never understood why Sesshomaru hated him so much, perhaps it was the fact that he was the bastard child of their father and the end to his once thought of happy family. Or maybe it had to do with the blatant favoritism. Before Inutashio's passing he clearly favored and loved the boy very much, so much so that Sesshomaru's mother decided to regain custody of her son.

But could you blame him really? Inuyasha's mother passed during child birth, in hindsight it caused Inutashio to almost coddle the boy to the point of making him weak. Inutashio passed because of the loss of his mate. The heartbreak was unbearable and in the realm of demon mating it was known that once a mate had passed their significant other would shortly.

Surprisingly Inutashio was able to care for Inuyasha until his fifth birthday, which was the least to say remarkable due to the fact that most mates died a few days to even months after their partner had passed. The courts had decided Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi would gain custody until his 18th birthday. Although Inuyasha's mother's coupling with Inutashio brought great pain and hatred to her heart, she hadn't really mistreated the boy. Inukimi had met an untimely demise as well, which then lead Inuyasha to be passed to house to house. It was unfortunate and caused a disconnect between Inuyasha and the rest of the world.

Being a half-demon in the foster care system had been harsh and unwelcoming. There had only been one couple who deeply cared for him, but they were elderly and could barely walk. Inuyasha made sure to care for Totosai and his wife until their final days, then he was unfortunately placed in his brother's home for his last two years of high school.

The first night was hell on Earth to say the least, he then knew his brother was repaying him for the years of misery he endured because of his birth. He had tried many times to show his brother that he loved him and was appreciative of his "kindness". He didn't need to take him in yet he did and even if his reasoning was crooked and wrong, he at least had a roof over his head and clothes to wear.

"Open your mouth wide you disgusting cur." Inuyasha opened his mouth and slammed his eyes shut knowing what was going to happen. Sesshomaru shoved his member into Inuyasha's mouth, and laughed when his gag reflex came into affect.

His continued his assault until he ejaculated into Inuyasha's mouth forcing him to swallow his seed. Inuyasha sat there quietly and waited patiently until he was dismissed.

"You are truly worthless, and used up half breed. No one will ever love someone who let's themselves be dominated such as you do." Inuyasha nodded with his head down and waited for his dismissal.

"Go clean yourself up half breed. You truly make me sick." Inuyasha stood and walked quickly to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and sobbed into his hands. _It had to get better didn't it?_

* * *

The delusions began when he started living with Sesshomaru, he started to hear voices. At first they were harmless and told him ways of avoiding Sesshomaru's wrath, but then they began to whisper thoughts of death and promise. Promises of happiness once Sesshomaru met his demise and he inherited the remainder of his father's fortune.

He was going to be turning eighteen soon, he would need to act fast so he could start out his plans, but a part of him the more logical and human part caused him to reconsider his plans. He was in a constant internal battle and felt as if he couldn't ask anyone if it was normal to hear the voices. If it was normal to want to cause harm to his brother or worse kill him?

 ** _It is normal, he has harmed you._**

 ** _He is trying to make you feel guilty for his past transgressions. Kill him._**

 ** _Kill him._**

 ** _Kill him._**

 ** _KILL KILL KILL._**

 ** _KILL KILL KILL._**

"Get out of my head!" He screamed and crushed his ears to his skull, he needed to start his plans or else the voices would be angry.

They wouldn't be quiet, they had to be quiet or else he couldn't be happy. Yes, kill him. Kill Sesshomaru when he least expects it. _Tonight. Tonight would be the night._

He nodded his head and went to prepare dinner for them. He would no longer suffer at the hands of Sesshomaru, he would make him suffer and pay for his abuse for the past two years and he would finally be happy. He would finally start out his life with Kagome...

 _Kagome._ He smiled, her scent was rolling around his mind and made him feel at ease. He imagined them married with pups and growing old together. They would love one another until death due them part.

She was beautiful and they were meant to be. She was the only person that was kind to him beside his parents and Totosai, and she didn't have to be nice and love him! She chose too. Kagome saved him, she was his angel.

She was dating that boy though. He growled just thinking about it, he didn't deserve her and he would make her see that he wasn't any good for her soon enough. But that was another plan for another day.

He walked to the kitchen and began preparing Sesshomaru's favorite, after all... It was going to be his last meal and all. He was a considerate brother. He prepared Sesshomaru's steak rare and began making side dishes to accompany them. He had purchased enough poison to kill a hoard of youkai. It took a lot of his savings to finally purchase it, but he had finally gotten his hands on it. He hope he didn't get ripped off, he needed to start his plans with Kagome after all.

They had finally sat down to eat, Sesshomaru ate his meal without a hitch and told Inuyasha he was feeling generous enough to not give him his daily beating. Inuyasha smirked, if only he knew. He walked to his room and waited patiently, time progressed and all he could hear was silence throughout the large house.

He grew impatient and decided to creep out of his room, being cautious. He crossed his finger and prayed to the Kami that his plan had worked because if not, Sesshomaru would live to torment him everyday.

He stood outside his brother's door and placed an ear to see if he could hear anything. He heard a loud thud and almost hightailed it to his room, but decided to see this through. He jiggled the knob of the door hoping it wasn't locked. It gave way as he nervously opened the door. It was pitch dark but due to this abnormal hearing and sight he could see his brother on the floor foaming at the mouth. At first it hadn't registered what was happening before his eyes, but he finally got a grasp on the situation and took control.

Inuyasha smirked and knelt down next to him. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Well what do we have here?" Sesshomaru was convulsing on the ground trying to grasp for his life that was so easily slipping away. He grunted loudly while more foam seemed to compile in his mouth. Inuyasha deeply laughed and couldn't help but to wipe his tears as they collected around his eyes.

"All these years, you made me think you were invincible. Like no one but the Kami themselves could make you crumble, but look at you now. Tch, pathetic." Sesshomaru finally understood what was happening and tried to reach out for Inuyasha, but failed due to his impaired state.

Inuyasha watched intently while Sesshomaru seized and died on the floor, he wanted to ultimately make sure that the job was done and Sesshomaru was dead and gone, he didn't need his brother as a roadblock in his plans. What seemed like it stretched on for eons ended within a few minutes.

Sesshomaru's lifeless body laid puddled around his saliva and vomit, Inuyasha checked his pulse and hoped for his respiration to be obsolete. Finally with a few more tests it was confirmed, Sesshomaru was dead. Inuyasha hopped up and almost rolled side to side with satisfaction. He did it! He finally did it!

He went back to his bedroom and locked the door if he was going to do this, he had to do it right. So with that being said he had to wait until the morning to call the cops. Rigamortis would probably step in by then, but his alibi would be more believable as to him finding him there in the morning rather then at this exact moment. He locked his door and laid his head.

 _Six more weeks. Six more weeks and it will be graduation._ He wrung his hands in anticipation, he could just hear it now. Kagome's moans and whispers of love and adoration of him. She loved him for being him, what more could he ask for?

 _ **She will love us.**_

 _ **She will kiss the ground we walk upon.**_

 _ **LOVE. LOVE.**_

 _ **LOVE. LOVE.**_

He nodded his head in agreement. Yes, that's right... Love.


	12. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Hello all, I know it has been forever. I don't feel the need to write unless I am inspired. I like to give you guys the best I possibly can, so while I am sorry for keeping you all wait, I hope you know it was for a reason! You guys honestly inspire me to keep going :-)**

 **all the love xx,**

 _ **artprotest8**_

* * *

 _Present Day_

He was approaching the Castigo room at an alarming rate, Kagome clawed at his biceps and forearms at a desperate attempt to escape. He kicked the door open and set her down on one of the shackled benches causing her to tear up.

She had remembered the last time she was here and quite frankly she didn't want a repeat. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she had much of a choice at this point. He shackled her wrists and ankles. She yanked both her feet and wrists up to see if there was any type of slack.

No such luck. She looked up at him teary eyed, almost in a pleading manner. She could handle his sexual advances and arrogant demeanor, she couldn't however, handle his brutish behavior.

His demeanor almost seemed to take a complete 360. She knew once they reached this room he wouldn't be hearing any of her pleas and reasoning. He was too far gone. _How could he possibly think this was normal or think this was love?_

Forcing oneself upon the other only resulted in misery on both behalves. She had tried telling him this in a roundabout way in the few past weeks, but he wouldn't listen. He would simply brush her off and tell her she would learn sooner or later.

Now she adorned his courting mark, this complicated her plans immensely. She was physically tied to this impulsive and brash demon and she couldn't help but to feel hopeless. She had two options.

One being mating him. She shivered in disgust just at the thought. The other being she escaped and used dark magic to remove this. She had read in her grandfather's scrolls one day that if one used dark magic one could do anything they so desired. There was the possibility that this mark was irreversible but she refused to think about that.

She was awoken from her reverie when she heard his hands clap.

"Mommy. Since you can't seem to listen... Daddy has to punish you. You do realize I do this because I love you, yes?" She cast her eyes down causing him to snarl. He snatched her chin within his claws leading her to wince.

"Answer me." He hissed causing her eyes to widen.

"Yes daddy." She mumbled. He smiled widely. He bent down to her ear and whispered lightly.

"Good girl."

He popped up from his position and waltzed to a glass case to what seemed to be filled with paddles.

She began shaking and trying to rid herself of her chains. Desperately she pleaded with the Kami's.

She told them if they helped her make it out of this situation she would cherish her mundane life beforehand. She would pray at the God tree every day, and she would kiss her family every time she saw them. She would even devote her life to the shrine if they would just help her.

 _Please Kami. Please._

He whistled lightly and opened the case. He whipped his head back at her and grinned maniacally. She struggled even more causing him to chuckle and raise his brows in mock surprise.

"What's wrong mommy? Can't handle a little pain and pleasure?" She screeched in anger. Wishing his death for what seemed to be the thousandth time this week.

"Such a naughty girl. Bad girls get punished. You know that right?" She continued to struggle causing him to sigh out in irritation. He walked over to her and sat on the bench. He held her hands in a loving manner causing her to curl her lips in disgust.

He looked at her in an almost hurt manner and shook his head. _Why couldn't she just see..._

He stood and pushed a button underneath the bench causing her chains to tighten to an almost unbearable degree. He flipped her over, causing her backside to be on display and her skirt to rise. He bit his lip in admiration.

Once he got his hands on her she would be begging for him to fuck her over, and over, and over again. His pants tightened causing him to grunt in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself to focus on the task on hand.

He patted his hand lightly with the wooden paddle. he looked at the engraving in beautiful script. Rhyme on one side. Reason on the other. He smirked and grazed her ass lightly with the paddle causing her to flinch.

He didn't want to hurt her too badly, no, he just wanted to scare her a little and teach her lesson. He would never resort to the methods he used with Kikyo and the others. Kagome was special unlike those mere copies.

"You know what I could really go for?" She stayed silent causing him to answer himself.

"Some music, wouldn't you agree? I know you like all that poppy bullshit, but I have a feeling you'll like this song." He pressed play causing the song to begin.

 _"_ _Darlin' you got to let me know"_ She heard the guitars on the song building and felt her panties being pushed down.

 _"If you say that you are mine"_ She felt her skirt raise as he cooed at her lightly.

 _"I'll be here 'til the end of time"_ She heard him lightly singing along causing her to cringe.

 _"Should I stay or should I go?"_ She felt the paddle harshly slam against her backside causing her to scream.

He mercilessly continued his assault on her backside. She thought the worse of it was in the beginning but toward the ending of the song he was relentless.

She sobbed and sucked in a heavy breath causing her nose to run. Once the song ended he loosened her chains, and collected her within his arms. She wept into his chest, and gripped onto his shirt tightly causing him to smile down at her.

"You're even pretty when you cry mommy." Kagome sobbed even harder while he petted her head lightly.

"So are you gonna stay or go?" She shook lightly in his arms and looked up to him with doe like eyes.

"Stay." she whispered. He lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Should I stay or I should go?" He sang lightly. Kagome passed out in his arms while he laid her down on the bed.

 _Soon._


	13. Liberation's Relative

**Does anyone read this story anymore? I am honestly so sorry, I'm not into this website as much as I use to be. I'm on wattpad now, but I don't do Inuyasha stories there. But this story is going to be finished so help me lmao**

 _ **artprotest8**_

* * *

Kagome had found herself becoming submissive and complacent after the merciless punishment in the Castigo room. It was a means of survival and quite frankly her mouth had gotten her ass in situations she couldn't get herself out of.

Inuyasha had tried to constantly poke and prode her into conversation. She would give him a few monosyllabic words to satisfy him and then proceed to stare off blankly. It wasn't that he necessarily liked punishing her. No, punishment was never without love. She had of a way of bringing on unneeded situations upon herself.

They were sat at his dining room table as she picked at her food. Inuyasha ate his steak dinner with gusto as she discreetly watched in disgust. She was curious as to how he became the way he was. She knew him as the gruff hanyou in high school that Kouga and his crew bullied. He was stubborn and pushed everyone away. Sure she had given him a helping hand once, but Kami... If she had knewn it would result to this she would have never extended her hand.

"Mommy, why aren't you eating?" She looked up to see him halt his actions in dining as she picked up her fork and placed the steak upon her tongue. She chewed contemplating on a way to avoid conversation with him.

"I asked you a question." His tone steeled itself over as she dropped her fork immediately. She knew when he was on the verge of one of his childish temper tantrums. She had been pushing him beyond his limits by not responding to him the way he so desired, but could you blame her?

In his mind, she would grow to love him. She would be more than happy to oblige in a mating ceremony and produce many offspring. She would grow old with him and die along his side. She would be happy in their monogamous partnership. She would learn, she would. She just had to allow herself to do so.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm not hungry." Her tone was feather light and docile. Him being the dominant in this situation purred at it. He liked when she would bend to his will and walk on eggshells to please him. He liked that he had that much control over her, but he knew that this relationship would not grow if he continued to exercise his dominance in this way.

"I'm sorry mommy, tell you what... I'll draw you a bath so you can relax." She looked up from her plate quizzically as he stood. He sauntered over to her in a laxed posture as he pulled her chair back. She felt her hands grip the leather cushioning of her chair as she slightly bit her tongue.

"Come on." He tucked his hands underneath her bottom and back and he lifted her with ease. Her form was rigid but complying as he continued to carry her up to their bedroom.

He held her within one of his arms as he opened the bathroom door. She was reminded of his strength again, she was reminded that her escape was on a precipice of impossible.

 _He'll never let me go..._

He set her on the marble counter top of their bathroom as she snarled at herself in disgust. Had she become so normalized in this twisted version of playing house that she began to claim his possessions as hers?

The faucet of the tub bubbled out water as he added a copious amount of bubble bath for her. He smiled, seeking her approval as she stared at the forming bubbles.

"I know you always use to have bubble baths after a long day to unwind... I even got your favorite scent." she felt a shiver descend her spine. She would never grow accustomed to his surveillance of her. He had unabashedly admitted that he spied on her. That he watched her every move and engraved the most minuscule of details into his mind.

Time seemed to mesh into moments as he now stood in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Go get in." his voice rasped as she nodded in a daze.

She changed in front of him without a hitch in judgement. She had subconsciously picked up on his habits. She knew if she were to tell him to turn around or leave that it would only result into an argument and another trip to the Castigo room. And did she really want that? Absolutely fucking not.

She hurried her actions and semi jogged to the tub in hopes of escaping his touch. She sank down in the scalding water and felt her bones transition to a jelly-like state as she relaxed and laid back. The ends of her long unruly hair became wet as she looked to Inuyasha.

"May I please tie my hair up daddy?" He smiled as he handed her a hair tie. She pulled her long locks to the back of her skull and proceeded on to relaxing.

Inuyasha sat down by the tub on the tiled floor. He leaned his chin on his knee as she watched him carefully. He was always watching, never missing a beat.

She watched as he put three of his claw clad fingers into his mouth. She cocked her head to the side in a whelp like manner as he clipped the nails off with his fangs.

"Relax. I'm not up to anything." She truly wanted to believe that, she really did. But she knew all of his actions held deeper meaning than lead on.

She was approaching a state of giving in, she knew that if she cooperated with his rules he would give her pieces of freedom day by day. This meant giving up her pride however, how ironic.

She sighed and laid back, relaxing her form. The tensing halted as her body sunk further into the tub, she closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the water envelop her. She wouldn't get many moments like this, she might as well enjoy it. She closed her eyes and felt herself floating into another dimension. One where she was back at her destitute apartment and relaxing in her dingy bathtub. One where she would order take out and watched cheesy soap operas until she fell asleep. One where she was herself again.

She suddenly felt her body jolt due to a foreign touch. She snapped her eyelids open only to see Inuyasha's sleeve rolled up as his hand was submerged in the soapy water. He bit his lip in concentration as she felt his fingers ghost upon her thighs.

"W-what are-"

"Shhh..." His fingers dipped between the axis of her thighs as she tried to clench them. He was persistent however and parted them with ease.

"Don't do this." he ignored her as he lightly traced his finger up and down her slit. She felt her stomach curdle in disgust at his lack of boundaries.

"Let daddy make you feel good..." she felt his lone finger make patterns of a figure eight motion upon her clit. She squirmed causing the bath water to slosh and spill out the sides. She bit her lip in hopes of not letting the hearty moan release itself into the air. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she didn't want to hand herself over.

He bit his bottom lip causing his canine teeth to poke out. She squeezed her eyes shut as he slowly descended his fingers and entered one into her slick heat. He pumped it lightly as she panted. He leaned forward hoping to connect their lips until she jerked her head to the side to avoid him.

His pace increased as she expelled a shaky breath. His thumb found her bundle of nerves and gave agonizingly slow circles to her engorged pearl.

"Come on mommy, let daddy hear you." She tried to push her legs shut as he harshly plied them open again. He inserted another finger as she finally let out a loud moan. It reverberated throughout the spacious bathroom as he smirked in victory.

His pace began to gradually increase in speed as she gripped the siding of the bath tub. The feeling was intense and building, she was almost there. He was going to get her there.

He added a third finger as she felt her sex stretch slightly and burn. The slight discomfort mixed with his thumb rubbing at a viscous speed on her pearl caused her eyes to burn and squint.

"Come for daddy." His voice was husky and laced with lust and baited gratification.

She felt the coiling in her stomach unspring as she screamed loudly and came on to his fingers. She sat back as her chest heaved up and down from the intense happening. He slowly withdrew his fingers and entered them into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them savoring the flavor as he gave a loud pop as he withdrew them.

He sat up from his spot and grabbed a towel for her, he carefully placed her within his arms and the towel and cooed lightly at her sleepy figure. He entered the bedroom and placed her on the bed as he found her clothes.

He was one step closer. And she was twelve steps back.


End file.
